A l'heure dite
by Black Memoria
Summary: A l'heure dite, pendant quelques soirs, il l'avait appelé. Il l'avait appelé et lui racontait sa vie dans son nu le plus blême. Parce que la nuit, à l'heure dite, Kise n'était plus tout à fait conscient de ses actes et de ses paroles. /Attention, ceci est étrange\\


_Bonsoir, il est très tard, ne m'en voulez pas cet… OS ? Il est un peu étrange, et je dois faire un double disclaimer ! Je reviens de loin, j'ai fais une paralysie du sommeil et j'ai eus la flippe à mort, mais on s'en fout. Alors voilà, je vous laisse mon chef-d'œuvre._

_Disclaimer :_

_Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas et je ne fais pas de profit sur cet OS. En plus de ça, l'idée est prise sur « Les mauvaises nouvelles » de Nicola Sirkis, loué soit ce dieu._

_Bonne lecture !_

A l'heure dite, le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha sans plus tarder et la voix légère et familière s'éleva à travers le combiné.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Je t'écoute, Kise, répondit-il, sa guitare à la main.

-Voilà, je m'appelle Ryôta et j'ai seize ans. Je suis tout seul à la maison, je n'ai pas de frère mais j'ai une grande sœur, un chat et des peluches. Mon père, il est parti. Maman dit qu'il est malade. En fait, papa il travaille aussi comme moi –tu sais, je suis mannequin. Tu le sais, hein ? Mais papa lui, il faisait aussi des films, parfois il en faisait pour les adultes mais ça ne me faisait pas peur. Maman dit qu'il est dans une clinique pour qu'il arrête de se droguer. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'il y est, elle veut qu'il arrête d'en prendre. Avant, il venait me chercher au collège, mais je partais toujours avant, j'avais honte.

« Si je peux t'appeler ce soir, c'est parce que maman travaille. Elle aussi elle travaille, mais elle ne le fait pas dans des films. Mais elle ramène beaucoup d'argent. Elle sourit toujours et ce sont les hommes qui la payent pour la voir danser nue. Ils applaudissent tout le temps, c'est elle qui l'a dit.

« Mais je suis seul la nuit, et je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie et je m'ennuie…

A ce moment là Kise arrêta de parler, il avait tout raconté d'une traite, rapidement, sans émotion un peu comme s'il racontait un poème. D'une voix incroyablement endormie, toujours à une heure du matin. Comme un somnambule et l'autre ne comprenait pas toujours pourquoi il le faisait. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois.

Il avait écouté en silence, et ce silence persista encore un instant et ils n'entendaient l'un de l'autre que leur respiration retenue. Puis il lui demanda.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais seul quand tu t'ennuies ? Kise, tu devrais dormir normalement, tu sais ?

-Non, non. Je ne veux pas dormir parce que j'ai peur. Et je peux faire ce que je veux, ajouta-t-il avec un ton d'agacement. Quand Sayu va dormir, moi je vais dans la chambre de maman, elle a plus de vêtements que moi et parfois je me maquille comme ils me font au boulot et je mets ses talons pour défiler. Et puis je fume des cigarettes, mais je n'aime pas ça. Mais je fume quand même, même si ce n'est pas bon pour le basket, hein, je le sais. Je m'allonge dans son lit, il sent fort le parfum très cher, et puis il y a le chat qui vient sur mon ventre et qui dort.

L'autre ne répondit rien, imaginant son ami avec des talons, ajoutant à sa taille. Il parlait de façon monocorde, comme s'il n'en avait pas vraiment conscience. Il se demandait s'il avait toujours fait ça. Kise était habituellement toujours très joyeux et pétillant de joie. Il ne parlait jamais de sa famille, seulement à une heure du matin, parfois tous les soirs quand il allait mal. Maintenant il était habitué et se réveillait à l'heure dite lui aussi. Il l'écoutait et parlait rarement.

Puis le blond se mit à parler tout bas, chuchotant à l'appareil.

-Puis je t'appelle parce que je pense à toi. Je t'appelle parce que…

Le blond raccrocha et repartit dans le grand lit, s'allonger en serrant le chat gris contre son ventre.

Le lendemain, encore une fois, à l'heure dite, le téléphone sonna et il décrocha, jouant un petit air à la guitare. Le blond semblait ne jamais avoir aucun souvenir de ces appels le lendemain au lycée, quand ils se voyaient.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Je t'écoute, Kise.

Cette nuit-là, il paraissait boudeur et sa voix tremblait, comme s'il s'excusait d'une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

-Voilà, je ne veux plus aller au lycée. Je ne veux plus y aller, j'ai plus envie. J'ai un petit amoureux, mais il ne me voit pas. Moi je voudrais trouver quelqu'un pour m'accompagner. J'ai plus envie, c'est fini. Demain, je n'irais pas.

-Tu devrais dire à ton amoureux qu'il ne fait pas assez attention à toi…

-Non. Non, je refuse. De toute façon, il est méchant avec moi. Mais moi je l'aime, je l'admire. Lui, il ne me voit pas. Puis dans les cours j'attends. J'attends toute la journée mais il ne se passe jamais rien là-bas, les journées sont longues et ne s'arrêtent jamais. Voilà, c'est tout. J'attends là-bas pour rien, alors je ne veux plus y aller. On ne m'apprend rien d'utile, que des choses stupides. J'ai l'impression que je n'existe que pour le basket, alors voilà, j'arrête l'école. J'arrête les entraînements, comme lui.

Puis il raccrocha, et le lendemain il était allé au lycée, sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait demandé au blond s'il était somnambule, et il ne semblait pas réellement au courant de la situation, mais il ne lui avait rien dit de plus. Puis à une heure il avait appelé, en pleurant. Au plus les soirées passaient, au plus sa langue se déliait, mais il était de plus en plus mal, le blond. Pourtant, la journée, il ne voyait rien de sa détresse.

-Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup papa, mais j'aime aussi grand-père. Mais il est malade lui aussi, d'habitude il est toujours assit devant la télévision, tu sais. Dans l'endroit là où il y a plein de gens comme lui, plein de vieux. Pourtant grand-père n'est pas si vieux. Mais il est malade et regarde la télévision toute la journée. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'a pas fonctionné la télévision c'est maman qui l'a dit. Elle me l'a dit par message parce qu'elle est fatiguée maman en ce moment. Elle m'a dit que je ne pourrais plus aller le voir. Parce que parfois je vais le voir, je lui prends la main et je le regarde, et je lui parle pendant des heures, ou des minutes. Mais il a l'air content de me voir grand-père. Il dit toujours que je suis mignon et que j'aurais toujours huit ans pour lui. C'est peut-être parce que, quand j'avais huit ans, il m'a violé. C'est papa qui a dit que c'était violer. Mais moi je m'en fichais, parce que grand-père était malheureux à ce moment, grand-mère était partie. Mais là, il a rejoint grand-mère, c'est maman qui l'a dit. Il l'a rejoint aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que la télévision était éteinte. Mais je ne suis pas triste, hein. Même si je pleurs, je ne suis pas triste.

L'autre ne savait pas quoi dire, toute la journée, l'ace avait été particulièrement souriant, encore plus que d'habitude. Surement pour cacher sa peine, c'était douloureux de l'apprendre comme ça, de savoir qu'il avait été inutile. Il joua un peu de la guitare, un air doux et pas trop compliqué.

-Tu m'écoutes ? Demanda le blond avant d'éclater en sanglot.

-Je t'écoute, Kise.

Le blond raccrocha, et lui aussi semblait au bord des larmes. Frustré de n'avoir rien pu faire, frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire non plus, plus tard.

Le lendemain, à l'heure dite, il était déjà assit dans son lit, à jouer de la guitare en attendant que le coup de téléphone arrive, et il fut en retard de cinq minutes. Mais il savait qu'il allait appeler. Alors quand le téléphone sonna, il décrocha.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Je t'écoute, Kise.

-Depuis que papa est à l'hôpital, maman va avec plein d'autres hommes, ceux-là même pour qui elle danse. Je les ai vus ce matin dans la grand lit, et ils faisaient l'amour, mais maman criait fort alors ça m'a réveillé. Tu sais, maman je pense qu'elle fait ça pour avoir de l'argent. Pourtant elle en a parce qu'elle prendre presque tout ce que moi je gagne. Moi je veux partir de la maison, mais je ne veux pas que maman parte loin. Parce qu'elle a déjà voulu le faire quand ma sœur était tombée enceinte l'année passée. Alors que ma sœur, elle n'a que dix huit ans maintenant. Mais maman et ma sœur, elles couchent tout le temps partout, avec des gens. Même que Sayu a déjà été malade du sexe à cause de ça, et elle a du se faire opérer. Maman m'a dit qu'ils lui avaient enlevé un verre plein de pus de dedans. Je pense que j'ai vomis quand elle m'a dit ça. Maman est méchante parfois… mais jamais autant que quand elle me vole ou qu'elle me frappe, hein. Mais j'aime bien mettre les talons de maman. Parfois je fais comme elle et je me masturbe. Puis je pense toujours à toi quand je le fais. Moi je voudrais faire comme maman et Sayu, un jour je voudrais coucher avec toi. Parce que moi je t'aime, mais tu ne me vois pas.

Puis il raccrocha, encore. Sans rien ajouter de plus. Et il s'était retrouvé seul, avec la guitare dans son lit, cette fois, il n'avait pas joué d'air. Il avait remonté les jambes contre son torse en fermant les yeux. Honnêtement, il ne pourrait rien en tirer de ce blond. Il soupira et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime… T'es con.

Il finit par s'allonger avant d'appeler le blond qui répondit d'une voix ensommeillée, comme s'il venait de se réveiller alors qu'il avait raccroché même pas trois minutes avant. Il n'y tenait plus, blotti contre lui-même, il soupira longuement avant d'oser parler enfin.

-Je t'aime. Moi aussi je t'aime, Kise.

-Senpai… ?

Puis Kasamatsu raccrocha, sans rien dire de plus. Et le lendemain, au lycée, tout s'était passé naturellement, comme toujours. Pourtant, pendant l'espace d'une seconde, le mannequin lui avait tenu la main, et ils s'étaient embrassés. Peut-être qu'un jour, Yukio lui dirait tout ce qu'il savait.

Peut-être même ce soir, à l'heure dire.


End file.
